Conventionally, in the field of handicraft such as patchworking, various tools for facilitating the making of handicraft have been proposed. For instance, Patent Document 1 given below discloses a pattern set for facilitating the work of cutting cloth in making a patchwork.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-169238
A yo-yo quilt is known as one of patchwork quilts which has excellent decoration effect. A yo-yo quilt is made using e.g. a plurality of circular quilt parts (yo-yos). To make a yo-yo quilt, a plurality of yo-yos are first formed. A yo-yo is formed by folding back the edge of circular cloth, sewing the cloth along folded edge and then pulling and knotting the thread tightly. As shown in FIG. 19 of the present application, the yo-yo made in this way has a circular shape formed with gathers on the front side. By connecting a plurality of such yo-yos by sewing the respective edges together or sewing the connected yo-yos onto cloth as the base, a yo-yo quilt is completed.
Yo-yo quilts require a large number of yo-yos depending on the design, and to make a large number of yo-yos may be a burden. Further, to make a large number of yo-yos of uniform size and gathers requires experiences and skills.